


I didn't have to mould myself to you, I didn't even have to try

by ninjatools



Series: making naruto gay again [2]
Category: Naruto
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, F/F, Post-Fourth Shinobi War, Wedding Fluff, and they followed old uzushio marriage customs that i made up, like five years post, theyre married bc i want them to be
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-05
Updated: 2019-06-05
Packaged: 2020-04-08 07:59:02
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 683
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19102969
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ninjatools/pseuds/ninjatools
Summary: she's never known tenderness like this





	I didn't have to mould myself to you, I didn't even have to try

**Author's Note:**

> should i be revising? yes  
> am i revising? no
> 
> loosely based on [this](https://postscratch.tumblr.com/post/184808281293/commission-for-lesbiankarin-commission-me)
> 
> ok so i commissioned [frogadir](https://frogadir.tumblr.com/post/185533238019/hello-its-my-commissions-post-a-headsbusts-5) to paint [the seal ceremony](https://sasukebarmitzvah.tumblr.com/post/185638510870/lesbiankarin-commissioned-me-to-do-sakukarin-on) bc im soft 
> 
> title taken from [strange darling by miya folick](https://youtu.be/7AlcycCNCQg)

It was almost incomprehensible, how she could have achieved this, how she could be in the arms of her _wife,_ surrounded by their friends, at their very own wedding reception. But she’s long since learned not to question the good things life keeps throwing her way.

 

She’s come to associate warmth with Sakura; the familiar warm hum of her chakra that she can often sense in the direction of the hospital; her warm, worn smiles when she gets home in the evenings; the warm fan of her breath as she whispers goodbye before the sun has risen; the warm safety of her arms as they lie intertwined; the warmth she has brought into her life, that has rekindled the dying embers of her heart and made them a blazing fire, a hearth Sakura can come home to and a place Karin can use to keep warm as she waits for her return.

 

God, she never used to be this sentimental; Konoha’s made her soft.

 

And she wants to say something beautiful, something meaningful, something to convey the sheer magnitude of her love and gratitude, but she's never been beautiful. She's all sharp angles and jagged edges; not even Sakura could smooth out something so ingrained in her DNA. But Sakura never shied away from her raw open wounds, her trauma, she never backed off when she cut herself open on the thorns surrounding her heart. Sakura had doggedly continued to heal her, had stayed by her side, just like when she had bloodied her hands as she tried desperately to save her life in their fateful first meeting. And it’s as she opens her mouth that she realises that maybe that doesn't matter, maybe she doesn't need to be soft and perfect, doesn't need to espouse beautiful prose to convey her love; after all, she doesn't love Sakura in spite of her flaws, but, instead, because of them. She loves her brashness, her determination, her abrasive devotion to two oblivious boys; she loves how hard she works, even when it means they have to spend more time apart than she’d like; she loves the fierce heat of her love; she loves the fire she lights inside her. She loves how easy it is to love Sakura, how their lives fit together like two puzzle pieces, how _happy_ they are together. She’s so happy now, she didn't believe happiness like this could exist, yet here she is, the happiest person on earth, and it must be showing in her eyes because Sakura leans in and whispers _I know_ as their lips gently brush.

 

Karin leans back, tears welling in her eyes, and softly, reverently, takes Sakura's newly marked hand in both of her own, eyes tracing the fresh seals that entwine between her fingers and up around her wrist, seals that match with the ones on her own hand. (Orochimaru, unsurprisingly, had some Uzushio scrolls on marriage and had been (mostly) willing to give them to Karin – it turns out Yamato is fantastically talented at convincing people to do things they don’t want to.)

 

They’re linked now, intrinsically joined together, she can feel Sakura's chakra pulsing through the seals on her skin and she knows this is where she’s supposed to be. She brings Sakura's hand to her mouth and gently presses a kiss to each finger, her own chakra on Sakura's skin humming in reaction to her presence. Sakura is smiling, eyes warm and tender, blush sweetly staining her cheeks, as she tugs her hand back and instead takes Karin in her arms, cradling her as they slowly sway together, Karin's head on Sakura’s chest, the sounds of music and their heartbeats and friends’ voices combining to create a calm backdrop to their moment. And it’s almost too much; too much love and tenderness, too many feelings; its almost suffocating; but the steady _thud thud thud_ of the heart beating inside Sakura's chest, the heart that has loved her so fiercely for so long, the heart that keeps the woman she loves alive, is grounding, a constant. And she is warm, so warm.

**Author's Note:**

> im just making it up as i go along and i decided that marriage seals are a thing
> 
> there is a prequel to this that should be coming soon
> 
> you can find me on [tumblr](https://usersasuke.tumblr.com/)(@usersasuke)


End file.
